N7 Phoenix
by Staff Lt. Rowan Knowles
Summary: I hope this is a good effort at writing within the Mass Effect Universe. Contact me here: /Svcmn2ndClassRowanKnowles If you wish to learn more about N7 Spec Ops: /N7SpecOps or If you have questions or suggestion, please contact me. The rating is more of 'just in case' then an actual rating.


Today's mission seemed rather simple. Instructions were to locate the target – a defector with information that could compremise his employer – and either convince him to keep quiet, and if not, eliminate them. He had been briefed that they may have sought refuge on an alien planet, thinking it'd be beyond their reach, and in a manner of speaking, it was. It was though a personal contact that the perp had been spotted arriving on the Asari colony of Asteria, and a forward search party confirmed their presence there.

Now, on the shuttle as it descended to the planet surface, he went though what he knew of Asteria. The planet was known for its arid deserts that covered most of the planet, leading to colonization being focused around the poles for this reason. Local fauna consisted mostly of primitive sea life and plants hardy enough to survive the harsh temperatures, Finally, the colonies established here were agrarian and were set up by Humans and Asari primarily. The target having made their home, hopefully away from his employer, in a smaller Human colony almost on the edge of habitable areas, by the name of Alba, the original founders having been mostly of Scottish heritage.

The shuttle let out a large thump, along with some groaning as it landed, having been in service longer then it should have been, but it still worked reliably. He got up, gathered his equipment, and waited for the shuttle to open. As it did, he had to shield his eyes, the star Hekate almost blinding as his eyes adjusted to the light. He made his way towards the meeting spot quickly, as with the distance he needed to cover, he didn't have time to sightsee.

About forty five later, he found himself at the entrance of Blue Evangelic. This small bar was the result of a partnership between an Asari – hence blue – and a Human, but the use of Evangelic was more a case of making the place seem better then it was, rather then some religious feeling. Walking in, this became very apparent, as while the place was surely nothing in comparison to similar establishments like Purgatory on the Citadel, or Afterlife on Omega, it still had one or two Asari dancers dotted around the place, and most of the serving staff were Asari. He was hesitant to use the term "waitresses" since Asari as a species didn't technically have genders, and were considered female more for their figure and feminine appearance then any biological reason. He looked around the area as he delved deeper, until he heard a voice calling him.

"Rowan! Hey, over here!" he heard someone yelling, it took a minute to find them but as he did, he waved and made his way over, before being pulled down into the seat next to them." Glad you made it, I was starting to think that I getting my leg pulled," they said to him, patting his back.

"You know me, always late in some way"

"Ain't that the truth," they commented, before taking a long drink of a purple liquid. He knew it was Serrice Ice Brandy, from their own stash, probably bought with their 'retirement fund'." So, what happened this time?" He asked.

"Supervisor pushed the wrong buttons, so I pushed him into the ceiling, I'll take a water." He answered, it was a cover story, but it would be believed. He heard the target guffaw in response.

"All that time in the Ascension Project, and all it really did was give you a great way to get sacked!" They said.

"Yeah, I suppose it was a waste of time, so how have you been Daniel?" He asked, leading away from the previous topic. As he said the name, he went over what he knew of him in his mind. Daniel Fredricks, aged twenty, a year his senior, was also on the Ascension Project, but far weaker then most. He was also a friend of his, which made this mission difficult, he honestly cared for his friend and didn't want to see him hurt. Neither of them had been born biotics, the circumstances behind their abilities unknown, and together they joined the Ascension Project was it was established, and after a year and two months, both left, neither having needed training to cope in normal society. In the time after that, Rowan had difficulty keeping a job, as he had a habit of letting problems build up, and this always seemed to lead to him being let usually only three weeks after being employed...until his current employer that is.

"Been pretty good, after my last job, I got a new home here, with plenty of money to live like a king for a short while." He answered. In addition to having information that required his silence, Daniel had made the mistake of transferring a large sum of credits to his account, a bad move, it had helped confirm his presence on Asteria.

"Lucky bastard, you get one job and end up having a nice place in an Asari Colony, while I've gone through several and had to turn to you," he said in reply.

"What about your old man, surely he could've helped you?" Daniel inquired.

"Yeah, when you've made a habit of giving your coworkers concussions by slamming them into walls, the guy tends to ignore you." He answered, Daniels expression went from happy to concerned as he spoke.

"Well, it's getting late, shall we get going?"

"I could use the rest, but I'm still waiting for that drink, I'll meet you back there." He told him, his friend simply nodded, finished his drink and left. As soon as he was out the door, a young woman replaced him.

"So, how are you going to deal with him?" She asked him, in a quiet, but menacing tone. She was his personal contact here on Asteria, Natsuki Tachibana. She was about his age, of Asian heritage, with short violet hair – obviously altered – and dark green eyes. While she was a personal contact, she was working with him in hopes that he'd put in a word for her." Maybe we take him together?" She inquired, almost giddy in her speech. He couldn't see it, but he could feel her biotics forming a field in her hand.

"No, I've got this" he told her, taking the glass just it was set down and downed it in one long draw." But work on those, my employer has a great interest in that." He told her, more to give her reason not to intervene." Also, if I do leave him alive, you do not touch him, understood?" He asks her, but meaning more as an order.

"You're the boss" Was all she said, before he left before she could get in another word.

Fredricks home was situated in a more rural area, almost solitary in its distance from other buildings. Considering the sum he had stolen, it was quite a humble home. Before entering, Rowan took the time to focus, he knew Daniel was a Biotic like him, but he also knew that he had the advantage in the same respect. Physically, the two of them had similar builds, however Daniel had played a security role for a short time before absconding, and so had some training in that. The plan was simply, now that he made contact and appeared friendly, the target will have dropped his guard, now he would enter, and before he realized what was happening, Rowan would hit him with a biotic attack with the intent to disable him, and would then 'negotiate'. Having focused, he began his plan.

"Hey, there you ar-" Daniel began, having been comfortably sitting as Rowan came in, but having held his hand in a fist and throwing it forward – having been taught to do so in the Ascension Project – he found himself flung back, slamming against the wall before slumping down in a heap, and before he could recover, he was kicked in the side of the head, leaving him now lying on the floor.

"Look, here's the thing, my latest employer was your last employer, and they are...not amused by your little theft." He began, squatting down over him." But of course, that's not why they sent me, they sent me because you know things that would...be problematic for them, so here's the deal," he started," you keep quiet, and I let you live, free to squander your hard earned cash however you like, or you refuse, and I crush every bone in your body with the untraceable weapon that is Biotics, how does that sound?" He asks him, a whimper and a slow nod was the response he got." Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement." He said, standing up and beginning to walk away, but as he walked by the table that Daniel had been sitting at when he came in, he noticed something. It looked like tiny sand grains, but red in color, and the realization of what it was struck him quickly, as he turned back to find Daniel sitting up again, and flinging his arm towards, now finding himself flung through the air, smashing into a large screen and landing in a heap. Now, scared and confused, Daniel shambled out his home and into the night. Not long after, an Asari walked in, curiosity having got the better of them. Finding Rowan, still unconscious from the surprise backlash, she managed to pick him up by taking one arm over her own shoulders, and with difficulty, carried him away.


End file.
